


Dr. Dean and the G-Spot

by Wayward_and_Worn



Series: Sex Education - Supernatural Style [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Gives Oral Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: For our next lesson...





	Dr. Dean and the G-Spot

                “For our next lesson,” Dean spoke to the steering wheel while Y/N perked up to listen.  “The G-Spot.”

                She eyed him warily.  “What about it?”

                “Have you ever had a G-Spot orgasm?”

                She paused, thinking.

                “If you have to think about it, then you haven’t.”  Dean answered with surety.

                “Well there was one time…” she faded out, remembering. 

                “Go on.”  Dean’s eyes still focused on the road before them.

                “It was college.”  She began, “boyfriend at the time had his fingers crooked up inside me while eating me.”  She noticed that Dean’s hands gripped the wheel a little tighter as she explained. 

                “He’d said that he’d heard about a certain spot and wanted to find it, I think,” she continued, “and he hit for a moment.  Then it faded.”

                “Did you still get to come?”  Dean’s voice was a little rougher.  His hormones were torn between raging jealousy at the thought of someone else pleasuring her and the image of her writhing under his tongue.    

                She nodded in the dark, “Yes, but I knew that something new and very possibly great could have happened but didn’t.”  She remembered the disappointment and wonder.  She wasn’t disappointed in him, she’d lost plenty of orgasms before.  It was never a good time.  “Unfortunately, he never wanted to try again.  He said that it took me too long to come “normally” and that it wasn’t worth the effort.”  She sighed at the memory of that disappointment.  “I guess he thought that it was going to be like pressing a “go” button.  That I’d just lose it at the first touch.”  He didn’t last much longer after that.  

                “Tell me,” her current lover responded, “tell me what it felt like.”

                “I didn’t realize that class had begun,” she purred, sliding across the seat to cozy up to his side.  She rested her hand on his thigh as he released the wheel and draped his right arm around her shoulders. 

                “Sure has, and in order to do this right, which your previous partner neglected to do I might add; you need to realize that it _can_ take more than one session.  It can be tricky.  It’s a whole new sensation to a body,” he paused turning to let his eyes sweep over her in the dim light, his pink tongue flicking out over his bottom lip, “a wonderful body, that has grown accustomed to pleasure in its own way.  But there can be more.”

                She shivered under the sultry tone and the promise that his words brought her.  “O-oh.”  She leaned more heavily against his side.  Her fingers digging into his strong thigh, dragging her hand towards his body.  A body she could never get enough of.  

                “So tell me, class.  How did you know that he was in the right place?” 

                She ran her hand over his swollen bulge, surprised at his fullness.  Dean’s hips shifted beneath her hand as she continued.  “Well, when he wasn’t rushing or just pumping his fingers in and out, he was …pressing from inside while he worked his tongue on the outside.  I can’t remember if there was a rhythm to it.  But suddenly I just felt more.”

                “More?”

                “Yeah,” she sounded a little winded to her own ears, “suddenly I couldn’t open my legs wide enough.  I wanted to spread out farther than could, physically.  I was chasing after something.  I wanted it harder, but I wasn’t sure, I wanted to bear down on his hand.  The sensation of his tongue on me, for the first time, was secondary.  This other feeling was deeper, yet in the same place.”  She started absentmindedly rubbing his cock while the memory replayed in her head. 

                Dean wasn’t about to complain.  “Go on,” he replied through clenched teeth.  He was pressing on the gas, the car speeding toward their destination. 

                She sighed, clenching her thighs together as her body remembered, “It burned, but not painfully, it was just, deliciously different and when it started to fade, I wanted to follow it.  I started moving and trying to get it back.”  She gripped his length through his jeans, “then it was gone.”

                Pulling her tightly against him, he pressed his lips to her forehead.  “We’ll start as soon as we get back to the motel.”

                She began working at his zipper.  “I could start now…”

                “My star pupil,” he moaned as she slipped her fingers inside his jeans.  “You can do anything you want, except make me cum.”  He tipped his hips up for a moment to give her access.  “You make me wait.  Understand?”

                “Yes Doctor.”  She hummed, leaning to tickle the swollen head with her tongue.

 

                Back at the motel, Dean had her naked and on her back in record time.  As he requested, Y/N hadn’t brought him to orgasm.  She’d brought him right to the edge; white knuckled on the wheel, gasping her name.  The result of that was Dean in a frenzy and about as hard as he could possibly be.  His poor cock was throbbing and confused with his need.  That need was to serve him well as he crawled up her body, his cock hanging heavy between his legs as it dragged along her skin.

                Another result of Y/N’s affections on the drive was that she was also ready.  The cool air of the room rushing over her exposed core when Dean ripped her clothes from her made goosebumps break out over her skin.  She arched into him, clutching at his shoulders, as he pushed inside her; moaning his name as he started thrusting.  When he felt the coil in his core start to wind up, he slipped out, earning an unhappy moan.  From both of them.  “Trust me,” he whispered as he kissed her before his lips made a scorching path down her body. 

                He settled his shoulders between her thighs, admiring her quivering core, wet with their coupling.  He dragged a single finger through the swollen lips and she moaned long and loud.  “Dean.”

                “Perfect,” he cooed as he slowly pushed one finger inside her.  “Oh, you’re so ready,” he murmured.  She arched at the sensation, then cried out as she felt his tongue slide over her swollen clit.  The entire area was sensitive after the brief fucking he’d given her, and she realized that it was all part of the lesson.  When he twisted his wrist and crooked his finger, she stilled.

                His tongue swiped faster and with more pressure as his finger was joined by a second one.  Both pressing and undulating within her swollen folds.  Her mouth hanging open, she let her head fall to the side, trying to look down her body at Dean.  She was about to speak when she felt it again.  That feeling.  She immediately pulled her legs up, her heels digging into the bed on either side of him.

                “There you are,” he whispered as his fingers brushed over a spot within her that had a subtle texture difference.  He could feel it in her muscles that he was right.  When her legs moved, he was positive.  He pushed gingerly, alternating pressure while he focused on her swollen nerves.  He backed off on the pressure, trying not to overwhelm her. 

                He placed a hand on her lower stomach when she tried to twist her hips.  Pressing to hold her as still as he could.  As she dug in her heels, she was pushing his fingers farther inside her, her knees bent out as far as she could hold them.  She was unusually quiet, with only small grunts leaving her throat.  He kept steady pressure, resisting the urge to throw her legs up over his shoulders and stuff her full of his cock again. 

                She gasped his name, her walls tightened around his fingers and she bucked.  The movement catching Dean off guard and his fingers almost slipping from their spot.  He pushed down on her stomach to still her but she was moving again.  He quickly leaned in farther, focusing harder, quicker strokes against her clit, and then pushing his fingers in and out while she kept bucking.

                She came quickly with a garbled cry and soon fell back to the bed.  Dean could feel the disappointment radiating off her.  He immediately crawled back up her body, slotting himself between her thighs and bracing himself on his elbows on either side. 

                “I lost it,” her voice husky from coming but laced with shame. 

                “No, no you didn’t, you just learned two things.”  Dean said with a smile and a kiss to her throat. 

                “What’s that?”  She pouted, loosely draping her arms over his shoulders. 

                “You learned that you, at least at first, might not want to move too much.  You have to let it build a little more.”

                She sighed in disappointment, “And the second?”

                “That it will take more than one class.”  He wiggled his eyebrows, earning a grin from her.  He sighed and rolled off, moving to lie on his side, head braced on his hand.  “You still came, right?”  He licked his lips at her nod.  “I still gave you pleasure, right?  Was I at least acceptable?”

                She looked at him with disbelief on her face.  “For an expert you’re kinda dim sometimes.  Of COURSE it was acceptable.”  She leaned up and kissed him.  “But it was there, that feeling again.  And it was stronger this time.  It felt like…like it was ballooning from here,” she put her hand over her mound, “and growing.”  She growled in frustration, “GOD, I wanted it.”

                “You got quieter, too.”  He licked his lips, savoring her taste that still lingered. 

                Suddenly she rolled and reached down between them, gently gripping his cock.  “Unnf!” dropped from his swollen lips when she wrapped her fingers around his steel-like hardness.  “Can I make you cum now?”

                He jerked his hips against her hand.  “If you like.”            

                “I think it’s the least I can do.”  She pumped him once, enjoying his hungry moan.  “On your back, Doctor.”          

 

                Two weeks later, another hunt was over and they were finally back in the bunker.  After unpacking, showering and relaxing, Dean knocked on Y/N’s door.  She’d already abandoned all of her clothing in the laundry and answered in her lounging attire, shorts that used to be full-length sweatpants and white tank top.  “Hey,” she smiled at her man who was in grey sweatpants.  Nothing more.

                “You ready?”  He asked, entering her room and striding towards the bed. 

                “For…”  No, not her man, her teacher. 

                “Class.”  His voice was absolutely serious and the hunger in his eyes when she met them made her body react immediately.  They hadn’t had much time together since the first “class.”  The nights they’d had, they were either too tired or too eager to take the time.  Although every time Dean was between her legs, his fingers sought out that spot.  Massaging it gently, if only for a few moments.     

                “I’m sorry Doctor, I didn’t realize we had one so late.”

                “We’re behind on progress.  And I have a good feeling about this session.”

                “Where do you want me?”

                “C’mere.”

                She walked into his arms, her fingers laced at the back of his neck while he pushed himself against her.  “Now what?”

                His lips met hers while he walked them towards her bed.  Deft fingers removing her clothing along the way. 

                Skin to skin on the bed, she was panting with need.  Dean had been running his hands over her, kissing her, massaging her breasts and tweaking her for what seemed like forever and a moment all in one.  She felt like her entire being was amped up in sensitivity.  If he decided to tickle her, she felt like she’d fly right off the bed.  If he slipped inside her now… 

                “Now,” he began, his lips against the shell of her ear and bringing her back to the moment.  “All you need to do is feel.”  He dragged a fingertip from her lips down her body to just above her clit.  “Try not to think about it at all.  Just enjoy.”

                “O-ok.” She agreed, uncertainty apparent in her voice.

                A warm rush of breath as Dean exhaled, slipping his finger over the hood, her clit instantly reacting and swelling.  “Think about how much I enjoy feeling you.  How much I love to touch you.”  He began rubbing in small circles over the now fully swollen bundle of nerves.  She moaned softly, moving her hips with his ministrations. 

                She turned her body, seeking out his lips for a kiss.  Pushing her tongue into his mouth, she savored the taste that was uniquely Dean.  One hand running through his hair, the other one holding his shoulder.  She opened her legs wider for him.  He slid his finger from her clit to gently push at her entrance.    

                “Very good,” he whispered in appreciation as they separated.  “Think about how wet you get for me.  Think about how much we love the pleasure we find together.  How much I love your taste.”  He began kissing along her jaw, and down her throat.  “Think about how much I love you.”

                Her brain made a strange buzzing noise and she moved her head to meet his bright green eyes.  Dean had never said that before.  She opened her mouth to say…something but any words were obliterated when he thrust his fingers inside her, his thumb on her clit.  She gasped as her head fell back to the pillow.

                It started again almost immediately. The heavy bloom of something more at the tips of his fingers inside her.  She wanted to buck her hips but grasped the bedspread in her hands and instead rasped, “Harder.”  Dean immediately began torturing her clit with more pressure from his exquisite tongue.  “Fingers—“ a moan she couldn’t control flowed from her gut. 

                “What do you need?”  His voice floated up to her, and the momentary lack of stimulation almost made her scream.  But the pressure kept building, a slow burn, spreading farther than ever before.  She pressed her body down on his hand, again, pushing her knees as far apart as she could, even past the burning of her muscles. 

                “More.”  Her voice was a commanding grunt.  She let out a low growl when Dean’s fingers began to rub in circles over the spot within her. 

                “Like this?”  Dean’s voice was low and rough.  His own desire was consuming him almost as much as his goal.  He changed the pattern to a gentle pressing and releasing.  “Or this?”

                “F-first!”  She cried as a brief shockwave shot from her core to the tips of her toes and fingers.  “Dean, I’m…”  Her body began shuddering despite her efforts to keep still.  She dug her heels into the bed, fully pressing down on him again.  “Harder Dean, everywhere!”

                No more words were needed, Dean pressed in, wiggling himself up on his knees without breaking contact.  His tongue, hard and fast, flicking over her clit as his fingers, swirled over her G-spot.  When he hit the right pressure, he felt all of her inner muscles contract on his hand. 

                When she finally fell over the ledge, it wasn’t a burst like normal, it was paralyzing.  Her entire body lifting off the bed in an arch, then going still.  She was aware that she was almost vibrating as the pressure in her core finally erupted into a white hot pleasure that rendered incapable of even screaming.  Her mouth was open, eyes screwed shut as she burned. 

                “That’s it baby, ride it.”  He growled against her.  Gradually, Dean lessened the pressure as she melted back onto the mattress.  Ceasing completely when a swipe of his tongue was met with a cry and a full-body jerk.  She was still trembling when he crawled up next to her.  Expecting a tired sigh, he was surprised when she turned, throwing her leg over his hip, pressing towards him, slipping his erection through her wet folds. 

                “More.”  She begged. 

                Dean gladly obliged, rolling over on top of her.  The first drag of his cock inside her caused a tiny aftershock orgasm that clamped her muscles around him.  He couldn’t keep his grunt of surprise inside as he snapped his hips, giving them both exactly what they needed. 

       

                They were both happily dozing in the afterglow when Y/N’s voice broke the silence.  “Do you tell all of your students that you love them?”

                He cracked one eye open, then thought for a moment.  “Yeah,” he nodded.  Turning his beautiful face to hers with his patented Dean Winchester smirk.  “I’ve only ever had one.”  He ran his hand over her cheek softly.  “And only ever want one.”

                Before the waterworks fired up, she choked out, “I love you too…Doctor,” before pressing her lips to his. 


End file.
